


二十四小时

by Lmanman



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 罗路 悬疑（？）
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lmanman/pseuds/Lmanman
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. 楔子

“我相信你，罗。我愿意陪你一起调查真正的幕后黑手。”  
年轻的心理医生恳切地看着罗，  
“所以你得告诉我到底发生了什么……”  
“得了吧……”  
阴郁的少年抱着肩膀，以防御的姿态面对医生，  
“我得赶紧把这个青春期的麻烦小鬼送进精神病院。这才是你脑子里真正想的，医生。”

少年嘲讽的目光让医生脸色发白，  
“你知道我来自哪个国家，对吧？这种手段…呵……他们有各种办法把一个人逼疯，我就是那个被盯上的倒霉蛋。”  
罗的声音变得尖锐，这让医生的神情越发担忧，  
“嘿，冷静点！罗！那样的时代早就已经过去了……你现在需要医生的帮助而不是警察，警察也不可能……”  
“警察当然不能！”  
罗再次高声打断了医生的话，少年跳上椅子高喊，  
“杀死他的人就是警察……”

罗胀红了脸，激动地喘息，t恤下的胸膛剧烈起伏，而医生依旧保持着那种担忧的神色，直到罗安静下来并且在椅子上蹲下。显然罗回忆起了什么，他空洞地看着医生的方向，那双金色的眼睛一眨也不眨，就像是贴在脸上的两颗呆板纽扣。  
“然后呢？”  
医生轻声发问，罗盯着他开合的嘴，重复他的问话，  
“然后？”  
罗用手指向上提起了自己两边的唇角，但是他的脸上毫无笑意，  
“然后所有人就都开始这样对我笑。”  
医生露出了一个恍然大悟的表情，好像他终于理解了罗说的话。年轻的医生放松身体，把自己窝进椅子里，他对罗弯起嘴角，只弯起嘴角，一个同样僵硬的笑容出现在医生脸上，  
“是像这样吗？”

“就是这样。”  
26岁的罗喝掉了最后一口手里的罐装咖啡，十三年后的他已经能够冷静地对着录音笔复述这一段噩梦般的对话了。关上录音笔的同时，咖啡罐也被他扔进垃圾桶，发出一声空响。熹微的晨光从厚重窗帘的缝隙中透过，罗走向窗户拉开窗帘，一个人正倒吊在他家窗外，晨光清晰地照出那个人脸上的表情，一个高挑唇角的僵硬微笑，和罗曾经见过的每一个都一样。倒吊的人影就这样挂着熟悉的诡异笑容，还不等罗做些什么，他就自己掉了下去。

很快楼下就传来重物坠地的声音，罗僵在原地，在咖啡因和失眠的共同作用下，他的心跳声仿佛能够冲破耳膜。楼下路人的尖叫声让罗的手心布满冷汗，罗感到晕眩，但他依旧选择低头看向窗外。就像是被摔烂的西瓜，红色和白色炸开一地，混沌着染成一片，然后就是更多的红色淙淙地流出来，汇成一片血泊，和当年雪地里的颜色一样。剧烈的疼痛侵袭了罗的大脑神经，他弯下腰干呕却什么也吐不出，从胃部泛上来的只有劣质咖啡的酸气。与此同时，提示罗应该出门工作的闹钟也在床头响起，罗在干呕的空隙中看了一眼时间，他还有五分钟整理自己。

就算是亲眼看着一个人从楼上掉下去，罗也还是要去医院上班，直到单调重复的闹钟声再一次响起。罗终于下班了。夜晚的地铁站不那么喧闹，但乘客依旧很多。罗还需要等待几分钟才能乘上回家的地铁，站在对面人群中的一个男人从手机屏幕上抬起头，看了一眼罗，然后就重新看向自己的手机界面。隔着轨道的距离让罗感到放松，他的目光随意地扫视对面，那个男人蠕动的嘴唇吸引了他的注意。他像是在阅读手机上的内容，可是他的口型却十分明显的在进行短暂重复。罗下意识地辨认那个重复的词语，并且模仿男人的口型发声，  
“柯—拉—松—”

罗立刻停了下来，但是对面的男人还是好像听到了一样抬起头与罗对视，  
“柯拉松……”  
一辆反方向的列车飞速经过这里，男人的声音被风拉扯着消失，但是那个男人的口型却好像依旧印在罗的眼前，不知疲惫地重复那个单词。罗握紧垂落在身侧的手掌，但是对面的那个男人已经和飞速离开的列车一同消失了。罗环顾四周，没有任何一个乘客注意到他们之间发生了什么，刚才的一切就像是罗的幻觉。

只有罗自己知道他看到的一切都是真实发生的，尽管这世界上确实没有人能够帮他证明这件事。不过26岁的罗不会再像以前那样，神经质地跳上椅子或是对人大喊大叫了，他只是冷静地走向归家的地铁，努力模仿一个普通人的普通生活，就算他身后还有一个人在紧紧地跟着他。也许那个人看起来只是个普通的过路人，但是罗知道，那个家伙就是在跟踪他，光明正大，毫无意义地跟踪他。

现在，距离罗摆脱自己被人为塑造的迫害妄想还有24小时。


	2. 第一个八小时

事实上，罗差一点就没等到他摆脱这种狗屎生活的时刻。因为在他踏上回家的地铁前，他看见了一个不该看见的“人”。

医生很难记清楚每一个被自己治疗的患者，但是死了的病人总是不太一样。那是罗第一个去世的病人，胸口被人开了个洞的年轻男孩。平心而论那场手术不能算是失败，至少在罗下班之前患者的情况都算得上稳定。但是第二天一早罗就看见那个病人被蒙着白布推出了重症监护室，他的家属，那个气质和现代都市格格不入的金发青年安静地跟在护士身后。罗发誓那位家属的脸色绝不会比白布下的更好看。

那个死者的资料被罗放进了抽屉的最上层，在他每天都能看得到的位置。罗把这份资料当做警钟或是惩罚。效果很明显，罗抽屉里这样的资料至今也没有几份。死者的容貌很好辨认，男孩有一张近乎单调的脸，就像是一副简笔画，没有任何多余的沟壑和赘肉，能够多画几笔的只有眼下那道疤，一道缝合粗糙的旧伤疤。也正是因为这个罗才能一眼就认出那个死者。

路飞，那个叫做路飞的死者站在地铁站的人群里，他兴奋地四处打量，就像是刚刚从另一个世界返回，现世的一切都让他感到惊奇。他身边的人群就像是遇到礁石的浪花，目不斜视地绕过他所站的位置，可惜罗没能注意到这个细节，一种突然爆发的情绪几乎是瞬间击断了他的神经。

今天早上从高处坠落的那具尸体让他绷得太紧了。

咖啡厅里整齐注目他的所有顾客、在他耳边重复数字的陌生路人、上一秒还试图主动和他做朋友，下一秒就被车撞死在他面前的新同学等等这些都可以是人为操作的恐吓，但是鬼魂不行。路飞的存在动摇了罗过去所有的坚持。

罗以为自己真的疯了。

仇恨，愤怒，焦躁是罗曾经的情绪特征，但是现在，罗能看见它们迅猛地转化成恐惧，并且这种转化本身也是罗的恐惧来源。歇斯底里有许多种表现形式，灵肉分离就是其中之一。等到罗意识清醒时，路飞已经离开了他的视线，而他还站在这里，感受自己彻底失控的人生。

在罗停下脚步时，他身后那个跟踪者也跟着停了下来。那个男人无所事事地在原地打转，装出一副等车的样子，可他的眼睛却一直在盯着罗，直直地盯着。就在跟踪者打算离罗更进一步时，他遭到了“袭击”。跟踪者被人从后面抱住，然后就有两根手指深入他的口腔，分别勾住他的嘴角，并且向下拉扯，  
“不想笑就不要笑嘛，干嘛做这种难看表情出来？”  
声音从他身后传来，一张脸也跟着从他背后探出。罗转过身，然后就僵在了原地。跟踪者的脸被拉扯成滑稽的模样，背后的那个人才从他身上跳下来，  
“脏死了……”  
那人嘀咕了一句，顺便把手上的口水擦到跟踪者的衣服上，然后，他抬起头和罗对视。两年前那个名叫路飞的“死者”轻快地和罗打了一声招呼，  
“哟！好久不见！”

罗沉默地看着路飞，看着路飞单调的脸，直到路飞夸张地在他的面前挥手，像是一个卡通人物，  
“是我啊！你不记得了吗？！”  
“简笔画”咧开嘴，笑着向罗道谢，  
“谢谢你那时候救了我！”  
罗张口又停顿，他还是什么也没有说。路飞仰头看罗抿起的唇，那上面有一些干裂的细纹，男孩探出舌尖舔了一下自己的嘴唇，在收回后又快速地吞咽了一下，就好像他也能感受到罗口腔中那种干燥的涩意。  
“你叫……”  
男孩一边发问，一边用黑亮的眼睛扫过罗的全身。罗甚至没能看清路飞的动作，他口袋里的名片就到了路飞手里，  
“特拉…特拉男！就这么叫吧！”

路飞重新把名片塞回罗胸前的口袋里，但是这次罗握住了男孩的手腕，掌心中的温度告知医生，这家伙是个活生生的人类。路飞不是鬼魂，自己也没有失控，花费几秒钟确定了这个事实后，罗的眉心终于松弛了下来，男人布满冷汗的手心被路飞皮肤的温度温暖，恐惧逐渐褪去，让位给新的不稳定情绪。就像宣判死刑后又来告知这只是个玩笑，狂喜和恼火交织着出现罗心中，最终他还是选择了自己更熟悉的那种表现出来，  
“不管你是谁，想要做什么，都离我远点……”  
男人极力压抑声音，但听起来依旧像是低吼。罗的视线快速扫过男孩的身体，最终落在他背后的那顶草帽上，  
“…草帽当家的。”

医生突然逼近的面孔让路飞下意识后退了一步，路边石磕到了男孩的脚踝，路飞身子后仰，眼看着就要摔倒，但幸运的是路飞的手腕还握在罗的掌心。罗并没有像他话语中表现的那么冷漠，他立刻握紧了手掌，并且用力把男孩拉向自己。罗似乎高估了路飞的体重，他用的力气大得过头了，路飞几乎是一头撞进了罗怀里。饱受刺激的心脏在撞击下传来剧痛，罗的脸色一下就变得苍白，路飞也跟着被罗从怀里推出去。

“别再来找我！”  
恼怒的声音从头顶传来，路飞夸张地挣扎了一下手脚之后才重新站稳，可是等他再抬起头时，罗就只给他留下一个快步离去的背影了。被甩下的路飞揉着手腕打量罗的背影，但是很快他的视线就被一个陌生男人挡住，看着那个紧跟在罗身后的新的跟踪者，路飞却突然笑了起来，  
“尼嘻嘻嘻，这事越来越有意思了！”

这不是罗第一次选择步行回家，在地铁里一连几天都有一个酷似他妹妹的女孩盯着他时，他终于决定步行回家。不过在步行回家的漫长路途上他遭遇了更多，所以，当罗这次同样察觉到背后的跟踪者时，他没有感到惊奇，只是希望自己能走得再快一点。但是出乎罗意料的是，当他拐入第二个街区时，跟在他身后的脚步声消失了。罗迟疑地放缓了脚步，但他还是没有选择回头查看，只是继续向自己的公寓走去。与此同时，路飞也放开了手中快被勒到昏迷的跟踪者。

路飞的身影从罗身边那座大厦的窗前闪过，于是本该立刻掉落到他面前的花盆，直到他又走过了一个街区才从楼上掉下。卖鲜血冰激凌的小推车提前撞到了墙上，分发爆炸气球的小丑被困在公共厕所，污水管道坏掉的商户被人从外面锁上了大门。路飞几乎是一直走在罗的前面，但他看起来依旧很是悠闲，甚至嘴里还嚼着不知道哪里来的泡泡糖。当路飞走到罗回家路过的最后一个街角时，他就像每一个青春期精力旺盛的男孩那样，在走路时突然跳起，试图触碰那个挑战一样按在高处的摄像头。路飞没能成功够到镜头，不过他碰到了摄像头的下端，而且顺便把嘴里的口香糖也粘在上面。

过了一会儿，浑然不觉的罗走过了这里，那个本该立刻转向罗的摄像头却被一块嚼过的口香糖黏住，可怜的摄像头像是落枕病人一样僵硬地挣扎了一番，最后只能徒然地向天空射出红光。路飞悄无声息地帮罗解决了所有的麻烦，却依旧快罗一步，他站在罗公寓的巷口等着男人“自投罗网”。

“真慢啊……特拉男……”  
刚刚拐进小巷的罗立刻就听见了男孩的抱怨，路飞已经不知道什么时候蹲在地下了。在看到面前熟悉的皮鞋后，男孩立刻仰起头，他努力使视线越过自己压低的草帽帽檐，这样的动作让路飞显得有些笨拙。但是随即他就惊喜地跳起来，柔韧的肢体灵活地舒展开，他看起来像是要给罗一个拥抱，  
“你终于到了！”  
罗却在这样的热情中后退了一步，男人神情冷硬地与路飞对视，  
“我不是说了……”  
“嗡嗡嗡……”  
振动来自路飞的口袋，那是男孩手机的声音。

路飞立刻打断了罗的话语，  
“糟了！没时间了！嘛，总之，我是来找你报恩的特拉男！今天晚上我还会再来找你的……”  
路飞的语速飞快，他还抬头看了一眼罗公寓窗户的位置，  
“…我知道，你住在那间对吧？！今晚在家等我，特拉男！”  
在欢快的手机铃声中，男孩对他竖起了拇指，然后就风一样消失在了罗的眼前。

罗的声音和愤怒随着路飞的消失一起消失，他茫然地环顾四周，没有任何人见证他们刚才的相遇和谈话，这是折磨他的新把戏还是终于出现或一直存在的幻觉？罗得不出答案，他只能等待。


End file.
